


Me & You & You & You & You

by DJ_is_Tired



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Soobin, Caregiver Taehyun, Caregiver Yeonjun, Fluff, Getting Together, Group dynamics, Kissing, Little Beomgyu, Little Hyuka, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Pet Names, Poly, Polyamory, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Kang Taehyun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Taehyun needs to know everything and when he doesn’t he uses metaphors to sound smart, Taehyun refers to their relationship as a dish he doesn’t know how to cook, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_is_Tired/pseuds/DJ_is_Tired
Summary: When Soobin goes from having no boyfriends to 4 boyfriends and being thrown into his first polyamorous relationship, he realizes that there’s so much more to loving 4 other boys than just group dates and cuddle piles.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Everyone, Choi Soobin/Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Huening Kai/Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Everyone, TXT/TXT
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

Polyamory 

The boys of Tomorrow x Together had an odd relationship between them. While they all started out as friends, they later realized that their feelings for each other went beyond platonic. While they were excited to experience a new polyamorous relationship between them all, they still have a lot to learn.

——

“Soobin?” 

“Mhm?”

“I’ve never even been in a gay relationship before. How will I navigate being in one with four boyfriends?” 

Soobin looked up from his phone and pulled Kai into his lap. He started stroking the others hair and hummed.

“Think of it like how we were before, but with more affection and stronger feeling.”

Kai cocked his head to the side. 

“I feel like we’ve always had strong feelings towards each other.”

“That’s true, but now that it’s understood between all of us, we can act on those feelings more easily.”

“Like how?”

“Like this.”

Soobin leaned in and kissed Kai’s cheek twice. Soft, small pecks on the side of his face that made him gasp. 

Kai blushed as Soobin drew back before nodding softly. 

“I think I understand.”

——

Yeonjun was excited about this development. After already having to deal with his crush on Soobin before being hit with stronger feelings for Beomgyu, he thought he’d never be able to navigate having stronger feelings for his members. Not to mention the fondness he grew for the maknaes as they grew up before his eyes. 

When Soobin and Beomgyu called the meeting at the dorm, the last thing Yeonjun thought they were gonna talk about was their romantic feelings for each other. He has to admit, Soobin was brave. Being the leader was a big responsibility, even more so when you introduce a poly relationship between the members into the mix. 

Yeonjun walked into the dorm after practice to see Taehyun sitting on the couch watching tv. He quickly walked over and sat beside him, a nervous yet excited energy flowing through him.

“Hey~” Yeonjun said cheekily.

“Uh, hi?” Taehyun responded.

Oh shoot, was this a bad idea? But Taehyun expressed his interest at the meeting? 

“So. What are your thoughts?” Yeonjun started. He needed to make sure.

“About what?”

“The situation? Us?”

“We’re boyfriends now. That’s my thoughts.”

“You don’t seem very excited.”

“I express my emotions differently than you do.”

“So are you? Excited, I mean.”

“Yes Hyung. I’m excited to be your boyfriend. Is that better?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Taehyun stares at Yeonjun for a second before looking away in thought. Yeonjun grew worried. Did Taehyun only agree to this so as not to be the party pooper? Was he even gay?

“I’ve never kissed anyone before, Hyung. I’m nervous.”

“Oh.” Oh. He’s nervous. And he’s never kissed anyone? How precious, he’s just a baby. “Do you want me to teach you?” 

Taehyun’s eyes flicked to Yeonjun’s plump lips, considering. He slowly nodded as he met Yeonjun’s eyes again.

Yeonjun smiled as he scooted closer, anticipation making him jittery. He lifted his hand to hold Taehyun’s jaw and bring him closer. He carefully leaned in.

Taehyun’s lips were small and delicate. They hardly pressed back at first, before Yeonjun pulled him closer and he began to push back. Taehyun’s hands came to rest around Yeonjun’s neck, playing with the end of his hair. Yeonjun smiled into the kiss and tilted his head a little, moving his lips against Taehyun’s once more before pulling away.

Taehyun’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed. He sighed and smiled faintly.

“I liked that.”

“Did you?”

Taehyun nodded and leaned in to peck Yeonjun’s lips once more before getting up completely and heading to the kitchen. Yeonjun just sat there in awe of what had just happened.

He was very excited about this development.

——

{2 days ago}

Beomgyu knew something was up with Soobin the minute he walked into their room. For one, he was pouting more than usual, and two, he didn’t have his headphones in like he usually did when he came back from voice lessons.

“What’s wrong bunny? They all out of carrots at the store?”

“Beomgyu. What would you do if you loved so many people, but none of them loved you the same way?”

“What do you mean, Hyung?” Beomgyu questioned, getting out of his desk chair and walking over to sit beside him.

Soobin laid his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder, which he took as an opportunity to wrap his arm around the older.

“Sometimes I feel like I have too much love to give, but I can’t give it.”

“Why can’t you give it? Everyone loves you.”

“Not in the same way.”

Beomgyu’s heart sunk. Did Soobin have a crush, or crushes, on other people? Beomgyu and Soobin have always had a sort of close relationship, probably the product of them being roommates for so long, but Beomgyu has true romantic feelings for the older that he is too dense to see. And now, it seemed like Soobin was sulking over an unrequited love. How was Beomgyu supposed to help?

“Do you want to tell me about it, bunny?”

Soobin sighed before lifting his head off Beomgyu’s shoulder.

“I had voice lessons today and I was about to leave the company when Yeonjun came out of the bathroom. He blew me a kiss. Like usual I did it back, but then I asked him if he would ever really kiss me. He said no.”

“Oh bunny—“

“And then I got here. Kai was in the kitchen and he came over and rubbed my belly and I asked if he would ever stop and he said ‘when I get a girlfriend.’”

“I’m so sorry that ha—“

“And I come in here and you call me bunny and you comfort me and...and...” Soobin was crying now. “And you don’t love me the way I love you. I love you so much I want to hug you and kiss you and cuddle you and I want you to be mine. Just like how I want Yeonjun and Kai to be mine. Just like how I want Taehyun to be mine. But I can’t want all of it, and I definitely can’t have all of it. And I don’t know how to get rid of it.” Soobin sobbed into his hands. Beomgyu was still processing the fact that his crush liked him back as he pulled Soobin into a hug.

“You’re wrong. I want to be yours, Soobin! I want to do all of those things with you!

“Really?” Soobin said, wiping his face in his sleeve.

“Yes! And I’m sure the others want to as well.”

“But Yeonjun, and Kai...”

“Did you ever think that they might not tell you the truth because they’re afraid it will jeopardize the team?”

“Is that true?”

“It very well could be. And just so you know, I’ve felt the same way about them, and you. It’s scary to bring up but if we both feel it—“

“They could too...oh my gosh.” Soobin sat up suddenly. “Meeting in five minutes, bring everyone into the living room!”

——

So Beomgyu was really happy.  
Every time he saw the members now, he just smiled. He loved them so much. He was glad they felt the same way. And he was determined to let them know every day.

“My bunny is home!”

Soobin smiled and looked down. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes. Yes, all day I was just hoping you had a good day. I’d think, ‘Is my Soobin Hyung okay? Is he feeling well? Did my bunny eat well?’”

Soobin blushes behind his dimples and fell into Beomgyu’s arms, effectively pinning him to the bed. 

“I thought about you today too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I was thinking about that time you were upset because I didn’t pick up my clothes, but then you dropped the whole argument and helped me with my laundry. Why’d you do that?”

“I was in love with you. And weak to your pout.”

“I love you too. Think you’re beautiful. And sweet.”

“You’re sweeter. The sweetest. Like a marshmallow bunny.”

Soobin giggled, which filled Beomgyu’s heart to the brim.

“Soobin hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me.”

Soobin raised his head off Beomgyu’s chest, wearing a surprised expression as they locked eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“We’re boyfriends now. Isn’t that normal?”

“I-I guess.”

“We don’t have to.”

“No! I want to! I want, yeah.”

“You’re so cute, bunny.”

“Every time you call me that my heart sings.”

“Then let’s make music, bunny.”

Beomgyu smirked before pulling Soobin closer by his neck, closing his eyes as Soobin’s soft lips slotted with his own. Soobin sighed into the kiss and relaxed his body on top of Beomgyu. The younger twisted his head and tugged on Soobin’s bottom lip with his teeth. As they closed their mouths back together, Beomgyu darted his tongue out to the seam of Soobin’s lips, making him gasp lightly. Soobin parted his mouth as Beomgyu slipped his tongue in, giggling against his lover. Soobin shyly met him with his   
own tongue, dancing, like little fireflies in the night. And as they pulled their lips away, they hovered over each other, breathing in each other’s air. 

“Beomgyu-ya. I love you.”

“I love you too—“

“Hey guys! Anyone up for a mov—oh. Oh! Awww. I mean, oopsie!”

“Kai How many times do I have to tell you to knock!” Soobin said, exasperated.

“Sorry! Sorry...”

“...Well?”

“Huh?”

“You just gonna stand in the door like that orrr—“

“Oh! Well, its just...”

Soobin and Beomgyu stared at Kai, waiting for him to speak. He seemed to be running over the words in his head. His eyes flicked between Soobin, laying on top of Beomgyu, and Beomgyu, hands tangled in Soobin’s hair.

“Do you want to join?” Beomgyu bravely asked. Soobin turned to face him, expression confused.

“Actually, yeah. I do...but I don’t know how this...works.”

Beomgyu smiled. Kai was cute, so so cute. Beomgyu sat up, forcing Soobin to lean up as well, and beckoned Kai to sit beside him on the bed.

Beomgyu then scooted closer to Kai, taking his hands and kissing his knuckles. 

“Do you want Soobin Hyung to sit behind you? Would you be okay with that?”

“Y-yeah. I’d like that.”

So Soobin sat behind Kai, nuzzling into his hair and kissing his neck and shoulders. Kai seemed to enjoy that, for he brought a hand up behind Soobin’s head as to keep his lips on him. Beomgyu thought that was so cute.

Everything about Kai and Soobin, they’re both so cute.

“Can I kiss you?”

Kai’s nodded shyly, like he didn’t want to show how excited he was. Beomgyu places his hands on Kai’s face, leaned in close, and kissed him. 

From behind, Soobin curled closer into Kai and was softly kissing and biting his ear lovingly.

Kai was melting from the affection of his two hyungs. He believed he’d just become a puddle of warmth if they went on much longer. Beomgyu’s kisses were slow yet thorough. He moved his tongue around Kai’s mouth and held his face close. Soobin’s kisses were more quick and sweet, simple pecks on his skin that made him feel tingly all over. Kai was conflicted between reaching back to caress Soobin’s hair, or reaching forward to grab Beomgyu’s waist. He settled for dragging Beomgyu’s hands from his face to his waist where Soobin’s hands were holding him from behind, placing them on top and holding both of their hands at once. 

Beomgyu finally broke away for a moment and just smiled at Kai. His flushed cheeks were so cute. Soobin was still hugging Kai from behind, now simply resting his head on the younger’s shoulders.

“You know, I came in here to see if you guys wanted to watch a movie.”

Soobin looked at Kai. “Oh? That sounds like fun!”

“Should we go then?” Beomgyu suggested.

“And we can cuddle! Come on!” Kai said, hopping off the bed and prancing towards the living room.

Soobin’s eyes followed him out of the door before turning back to Beomgyu. “Our baby is so cute.”

“Mhm. Just like a bunny I know.” Beomgyu said as he kissed Soobin one last time before heading for the living room.

——


	2. Chapter 2

Poly ch.2

Taehyun had spent the last few days researching. At this point, he knew he needed to learn more about this type of relationship in order to properly engage in it. Like most things, he needed to view it from a logical standpoint. So after he kissed Yeonjun, he had ducked into his room and went straight to google, even yahoo answers and reddit, with little shame.

google| Poly relationship  
google| polyamory   
google| 5 person relationship  
google| first gay relationship   
google| help i was in a kpop band but now we’re all boyfriends and i’m kissing my members and i like it but i’m also really scared

Taehyun learned a little bit more about what exactly was going on, but still felt conflicted. Unfortunately, the answers he was looking for probably won’t be answered from a google search. He needed to talk it out with someone. 

Just then, Kai came into their shared room.

“Hey tyunie!”

Taehyun squinted at him. Affectionate nicknames and pet names were probably gonna become a norm around here, so he won’t harp on the lack of honorifics for now. 

“Hey Kai, can I talk to you?”

Kai, who was currently trying to take off his shoes, looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Uhh....sure?”

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, it’s just, last time someone said that, we formed a poly relationship, and now you’re saying it and you don’t look happy. Just concerned, that’s all.”

“I don’t wanna break up or anything, don’t worry.”

Kai made a “phew!” gesture by swiping his hand across his forehead. 

“But this is about....the relationship. I’m just...conflicted.”

“Conflicted how?”

“With my feelings? With this whole new...era of our relationship? I’m not sure. I guess I just...well what’s your thoughts about it?”

“Well if you ask me, I’d say it was great! Probably the best thing that happened! Think of it, you have four boyfriends that all love you and are just willing to give you affection! And when someone might be busy or whatever, there’s more options! And like, we can all be super open to each other. We don’t have to hide our feelings, we don’t have to get jealous...just last night I walked in on Beomgyu-hyung and Soobin-hyung kissing, and I just joined in right between them! And then we all watched a movie together and cuddled and I felt so safe between them too. Well, until it got super warm with all the body heat and I had to move to sleeping on the floor but—“

“Kai?”

“Oops, was I rambling?”

“A little.”

“Sorry!” Kai giggled. He’s so cute.

“No no it’s okay, you could’ve gone on, but...I just wanted to um...so you’ve kissed Beomgyu-hyung and Soobin-hyung...could I, I mean, could we—“

“You wanna kiss me, hyunie?”

“Y-yeah. I do.”

Kai smirked and got up, walking to Taehyun’s bed where he sat down beside him. 

“I hope you understand that in this relationship, you don’t have to be so nervous to ask for things like this anymore.”

“I definitely think its going to take some getting used to.”

Kai nodded and leaned in, pulling Taehyun by his shirt and kissing him tightly on the lips. Kai’s lips were curved into a smile. ‘Much smaller than Yeonjun’s’ he thought, ‘but just as perfect.’

Taehyun felt Kai’s hand find its way to the hair at the back of his head, sending a chill down his spine as he kissed Kai again. He tasted like that grape juice he always had near him at all times. Taehyun liked this. 

When Taehyun pulled away from Kai’s lips, the younger giggled. Taehyun honestly wanted to coo at how adorable his boyfriend was. He was very fond of this boy. 

Taehyun realized that he could easily get used to this relationship, as long as he gets to keep seeing his member’s smile. 

——

Soobin had been doing some researching of his own. Even before the poly development, Soobin had been curious about one of Kai’s habits. 

Kai was always playful and childish, but there were times, mostly at the dorm, where Kai would become even more childlike. He became clingy, talked in baby babbles, and always had some sort of toy to play with. He also might eat too many cookies, causing a stomach ache. Sometimes, he would drag Soobin around and make him play with his toys. It was almost like Kai was unintentionally switching his mind with a toddler version of himself for a while. 

So Soobin began looking for an explanation. Not that he was annoyed with Kai’s habits, but he wanted to properly understand them.

As he was searching, he was alarmed to see “Adults that act like a child disorder” pop up as a suggested search. Surely it wasn’t a disorder, right? However, he clicked on the suggestion and saw a phrase he was unfamiliar with.

Age Regression.

Soobin clicked on the link and began reading.   
________

How does he bring this up?  
It’s not like you can walk up to a person and say “hi I think you use Age Regression to cope and relive stress even though you have no idea what that is.”

And he can’t bring it up the next time he sees Hyuka acting like that because he might not be able to have a serious conversation in that mind state.

He needs to do this now.

Soobin knocked on HueningKai’s door, opening it to see his gum sitting in his bed on his phone.

“Hueningie?”

“What’s up, hyung?”

“Can we talk?”

“Uhh sure?”

Soobin walked in, closing the door behind him, and sat beside the younger.

“I was wondering...I mean I was just curious so I started searching—wait, I mean, so you sometimes....have you ever heard of age regression?” 

“I don’t think so. Hyung, what’s wrong?”

“Well, nothing. Listen, I think you should, or we should, look at what age regression is.”

“Why?”

“I think you unintentionally engage in it. I think you have been for a while.”

“You’re saying ‘I think’ a lot.”

“Well, I can’t speak for you. I’m just basing this off of assumptions...”

“Okay. Let’s look at it.”  
————  
So HueningKai panics.

Had he always been this way? Someone who Age regresses? How come he hasn’t noticed it before??

After reading the article Soobin insisted on showing him, HueningKai began to think back to all the times he’s let his “childish nature” take over. His habits were so similar to what he was reading that it scared him. There was a name for that?

He told Soobin he needed to think before hurrying off to his room. The words turning over in his head. “Age Regression”, “little”, “Caregiver”—

Wait.  
That last one was a little intriguing. As the article explained, a caregiver could be a friend or partner that takes care of a little when they age regress. Was Soobin HueningKai’s caregiver? He was always the one who sat with Kai when he colored and got him snacks. Should Kai ask him?

“Soobin-Hyung!!”

Kai ran out into the living room to see Soobin behind the kitchen counter with an orange. His eyes were wide and expectant.

“Soobinie-hyung I have a question.”

“Okay?”

“Are you my caregiver?”

Soobin dropped his half eaten orange at that, jumping back a little as it hit the floor. He looked back up and wiped the juice off his mouth with his sleeve. 

“I...I can be? i-if you want...that.”

“Yeah. I think so.”

Soobin nods fast, the hint of a smile crawling up his cheeks. As Kai bounced back to his room, he began to walk away before looking down to realize the orange was still on the floor. 

“My orange...”  
—————  
And so, the next time Kai regresses happens to be two days after that. Soobin had already explained to the others the new development after they saw him buy a sippy cup for Kai. Taehyun said he had seen that coming, Yeonjun just cooed looking at the toys for something to gift Kai, but Beomgyu became quiet, yet intrigued.

When HueningKai got home from vocal practice, Soobin was trying to decide what to order for dinner. Kai sat beside the older on the couch and leaned his head against Soobin’s shoulder, sighing softly.

“hey baby.”

“yeah. I’m baby.”

“Oh?”

This was the first time since their talk that Kai was regressing. It was safe to say Soobin was nervous. He hoped he’d be a good caregiver for his baby.

“What do you want to do?” Soobin asked.

“mmm....can we just cuddle?”

“Sure...what if we made a blanket fort?”

Kai gasped and sat up excitedly. He nodded and stood up to drag Soobin towards his bedroom.

They got the blankets from Kai and Taehyun’s beds along with a dozen of Kai’s plushies, which he insisted on bringing.

Soobin got two chairs from the kitchen and set them up, draping a thin blanket over them and laying the thick comforter underneath. He ushered Kai in then grabbed a flashlight and turned out the lights. 

Kai yelped when the lights went out.

“Ah! is dark!”

“it’s okay puppy, I have this flashlight, see?”

Kai just stared back at Soobin, eyes wide as he clutched his molangi.

“Puppy?” Kai questioned, tilting his head to the side.

“Oh...sorry I didn’t mean to.”

“I want to be puppy.” Kai admitted, scooting closer and laying his head on Soobin’s shoulder.

“Oh! okay! Then you’re my precious little puppy. Do you want to cuddle now?”

“mhm!” Kai nodded. 

Soobin laid back against the comforter and pulled Kai against his chest. Kai sighed contentedly and snuggled into Soobin’s chest. 

Kai was the definition of cute, and Soobin the definition of whipped.


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyun kept feeling like there was so much more to learn about poly relationships, specifically the one they had. He was curious about every member’s love language, kissing style, favorite type of date, everything. His curiosity probably stemmed from his many months of imagining what it would be like to have a romantic relationship with his members prior to this development. Now that he had what he longed for, he wanted to discover all that it had to offer.

Taehyun has already started this discovery process by kissing Yeonjun and Kai. Now, all he wanted to do was get closer to Beomgyu. He wanted to build the same connection with him that he had with the rest of the members because he felt like that emotional bridge hadn’t been crossed with the older just yet. 

So after dance practice one day, Taehyun invited Beomgyu to dinner. 

“Sure.” Beomgyu said, “Where do we want to eat guys?”

“Actually, I was thinking it could be just me and you.” Taehyun clarified, scratching his neck a little anxiously.

“But what about—“ Beomgyu cut off, gesturing to the other three packing their bags around the room.

“Taehyun already explained to us what he was gonna do so we kinda already planned to order in at the dorm. Don’t worry, we don’t care about your little date.” Yeonjun butted in with a playful smirk.

“Oh well as long as they’re okay with it, let’s go.” Beomgyu smiled and took Taehyun’s hand in his. 

Taehyun smiled and led the way a few blocks down to a sushi bar. Beomgyu’s face lit up as they walked inside.

“Sushi date?! Wah I love you Taehyun-ah.”

Taehyun smiled cheekily. He knew this place was a good idea. They slid into a booth and ordered drinks. Then Beomgyu began to to get curious.

“So is there any reason you wanted to have a date with just me? Or am I just special.”

Taehyun rested his chin on his hand. “You know when you understand how a dish is cooked, but you couldn’t even begin to figure out ingredients or measurements or any sort of preparation for it unless someone told you?”

“I-I guess?” 

“I feel that way about this relationship. It’s like I understand what it’s supposed to be, but I have no idea what I should do to make it that way. I only know the vague concept, so I’m trying to piece together the rest of the recipe. And it starts with you.”

“Me? Why me?”

“You’re like the hidden ingredient. Without it, the dish tastes bland and almost inedible, but I don’t understand how to use it. Maybe if I knew what it tasted like by itself, I could understand better?”

“You wanna eat me?”

“What?!”

Beomgyu chuckles. “I’m joking silly. I think I know what you’re trying to say. We haven’t had a deep connection so our relationship is still surface level and you want to dive deeper.”

“Oh. Yeah I guess I could’ve just said that.”

Beomgyu smiles again. Taehyun’s heart pulses faster.

“It’s cute when you get all unnecessarily metaphorical. You make the world sound so magical and interesting.”

Taehyun’s heart skipped. “Well, you make the world look more beautiful. Sometimes it feels like the earth only has eyes for you.”

Beomgyu’s eyebrows raised. “Really? You think so?”

Taehyun simply nodded as he stared at the boy. Beomgyu stopped for a moment.

“I’ve grown so fond of you.”

And by now Taehyun wondered if he should be worried about his heart.

The moment was then broken as the waiter brought their food out. Taehyun fumbled with his chopsticks more often today than normal. Beomgyu missed his mouth a few times. To anyone with an outside perspective, it was clear their focus was somewhere else. 

———

Meanwhile...

Yeonjun tackled Kai back onto the couch.

“Kai just admit I’m stronger.”

“I beat you in arm wrestling!”

“And now I’ve beaten you in regular wrestling. Now admit it.”

“No because it isn’t true!”

“Soobin tell him i’m stronger.”

Soobin looked over from the kitchen where he was unwrapping their newly delivered food. 

“Well you’re both stronger than me...”

“Yeah but I’m stronger, right?” Kai said over Yeonjun’s shoulder.

Soobin shrugged. “Does it matter? I mean...I like both of you guy’s uh...strength?”

Kai cocked his head. Yeonjun just smirked at him.

“Soobinie likes muscles, eh?”

“Not t-that...”

Yeonjun hopped off the couch and scrambled behind the kitchen counter. He hugged him from behind, looking small in comparison to Soobin’s tall form.

“You are so large but you are actually small. Does that make sense?”

“Sounds more like HueningKai to me.”

“Hey! I am not small at all!” Kai said, sitting up.

“You’re small to me. Tiny baby boy.” Yeonjun teased, grabbing his food. 

“That’s it! Another wrestling match, let’s go!” Kai said, standing up and popping his knuckles.

“I’m just telling the truth! You’re a baby, at least sometimes. You like being small, and we all know it. Don’t believe Soobin is the only one of us who knows that you’re an age regressor.”

Kai just gasped, eyes wide. He stood still in the living room and stared at Yeonjun, who was obliviously opening some noodles. 

Soobin brought his and Kai’s food over to the coffee table and sat back onto the couch. Kai was still standing, eyes narrowed at Yeonjun who was emptying a sauce packet into his noodles. 

“Hey,” Soobin said softly, beckoning Kai closer to him. “C’mere.”

Kai blinked at him for a second before walking closer. Soobin pat his lap and smiled at Kai. Kai sat in his lap and crossed his arms, still glaring at Yeonjun. Soobin wrapped his arms around Kai’s waist and smoothed his hand across Kai’s arms, trying to release the tension. 

“He’s just trying to rile you up.”

“He’s mocking me.” 

“I don’t think he actually meant to hurt your feelings or anything.”

“Why did you tell them?”

“Kai-ah. I had to. I needed to explain before you regressed next, or else they might say or do things around you that could hurt your little self.”

“Well now I’m embarrassed.” Kai pouted, sniffling a little.

“Oh baby, there isn’t anything to be embarrassed about. It’s a completely valid way to cope. I’m sorry, but I told them to protect you.”

Kai didn’t say anything more. He grabbed his food and ate in Soobin’s lap.

Yeonjun came into the living room and sat beside them. Soobin talked behind Kai’s back, although not necessarily whispering.

“Not cool, Yeonjun hyung.”

“I was just teasing—“

“Not. Cool.” 

Yeonjun’s face softened and he scooted closer to Kai, who was very adamant on eating without looking at anyone.

“Hey Kai-ah? I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I’m actually really interested in your age regression, and I want to be there for you. Please forgive me.”

Kai took a long sip of his coke.

“Buy me ice cream.”

Yeonjun smiled. “I’ll order it right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but i’m trying really hard to get back into writing so i can finish all of my works in progress soon! (if it’s even possible 💀💀💀) anyways thx for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

Taehyun and Beomgyu arrived back at the dorm, walking inside to find the other three eating ice cream and watching a movie. 

“Save any ice cream for us?” Beomgyu teased.

Soobin pointed towards the freezer. “Actually yes. We ordered extra for you.”

“Oo! yay!” Beomgyu squealed, running to the freezer. 

Taehyun chuckled before heading to the far side of the couch where Yeonjun sat. “Scoot over.”

“I can’t. There’s no room.”

“Fine.” Taehyun promptly sat in Yeonjun’s lap, getting comfortable before turning to the movie. 

Beomgyu walked in with his ice cream and scanned the room. “Hey! Where am I supposed to sit?”

“The arm chair?” Yeonjun said.

“No way! I wanna be a part of this couch cuddle thing.” Beomgyu set his ice cream down and nearly jumped onto the couch, successfully making the boys groan in slight pain while he stretched himself across all of them.

“Beomgyu always gets his way.” Kai said as he pat the older’s stomach.

Beomgyu smiled and snuggled further into the laps of the boys. Then he looked at all of them and said happily “I love you guys.”

“Me too.” Kai said.

“Yes I love you all.” Soobin said.

“Agreed.” Taehyun nodded.

“Well we are all so hot.” Yeonjun said, making Kai laugh loudly.

And they stayed close together for the rest of the night.

—————————

A few days later, Beomgyu got home from practicing and found Kai coloring alone in the living room. Beomgyu then had his suspicions that Kai had regressed when no one was around.

“Kai-ah?”

Kai looked up and grinned when he saw Beomgyu. He got up and hugged him.

“Hi Beomie hyung!”

“Kai are you here alone?”

Kai nodded and sat back down to color again. Beomgyu wasn’t sure how to take care of him. He just sat down beside him.

Then Beomgyu became intrigued. That looked fun.

“Can I color too?”

“Mhm!” Kai nodded and pulled out a sheet for Beomgyu. 

As they sat and colored together, Beomgyu began to imagine he was little, too. Maybe him and Kai were just childhood friends coloring together while their parents make dinner in the kitchen. Maybe after this he would play outside with Kai. It would be so fun to pretend they were fairies with magical powers. He felt himself relaxing and smiling, a sense of peace coming over him.

When Soobin came home, both Kai and Beomgyu gasped in excitement. 

Soobin noticed Kai was coloring. “Hey Kai my baby! Are you having fun?”

“mhm!” 

“Hey Beomgyu did you have a good day?”

When Soobin greeted Kai like he was a child and greeted Beomgyu normally, Beomgyu felt a pang of disappointment. At that point, Beomgyu realized there might be some things about himself he needs to figure out. 

—————————

Beomgyu began to find himself interested in Kai’s age regression. After he had colored with Kai and thought about if he was little, he wanted to know if he had regressed. So he traveled to Kai’s room the next day with a goal to find out more.

“Kai-ya?”

“Hello Beomgyu-ssi!”

Kai was playing a game on his phone, Beomgyu recognized the sounds to be cookie run.

“Can we talk about age-regression?”

Kai looked over his phone at Beomgyu. “Sure? What about it?”

Beomgyu and Kai ended up discussing age regression for hours into the night. 

“Hey Hyuka?”

“Yeah?”

“What if...I was little too?”

————————

Beomgyu had a discussion with the rest of the members about the development.

“We have two kiddos now!” Yeonjun said smiling.

“Do you want a permanent caregiver? Like how I take care of Kai?” Soobin asked.

Beomgyu contemplated this concept. He looked between Yeonjun and Taehyun.

“I don’t have anyone specific in mind. Unless someone wants to—“

“I do.” Taehyun immediately spoke up.

Beomgyu raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Okay. I’d love that.”

Taehyun smiled.

“Fine by me. I was thinking I was more suited to help take care of Kai anyways.” Yeonjun said.

————————

Beomgyu pulled Taehyun aside later and asked him why he wanted to be his caregiver.

“I’ve been wanting to be closer to you and I feel like I’d be good at taking care of you. I want to.”

Beomgyu blushed and pulled Taehyun in for a hug. 

—————————

The first time Beomgyu regressed was after his schedule for the day. Taehyun was the only other one home. While Beomgyu played in the living room, Taehyun walked in and sat on the couch.

“Hey cutie. What are you doing?”

Beomgyu just smiled and showed him the lego house he was building.

“That’s so cool!”

Beomgyu smiled and continued building. After a while, he whined in his throat and turned to Taehyun.

“What’s wrong?” 

Beomgyu stood and walked to where Taehyun was on the couch. He put his arms out.

“Aww. Come here.”

Taehyun pulled him into a hug and onto his lap. Beomgyu then put his head on Taehyun’s shoulder and put his thumb in his mouth. Soon he fell asleep that way. 

Taehyun was making mental notes in his head as he cuddled Beomgyu.

1- Thumb sucking, maybe he could buy him a paci.  
2- Non-verbal communication. It’ll probably be rare to hear him speak when he regresses.  
3- He’s clingy. Be ready for cuddles. 

Taehyun already loved taking care of him. He would make sure he always felt safe and cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that, I updated! I know i haven’t written in like months but it’s because mental illness and school sucks :). ANYWAYSS hoped you like this chapter and I got a weird flashback while writing Taegyu in this to my first fanfic here on ao3 so that was fun. I think my writing is better now maybe? or it’s still trash idk but you just read it sooooo :D thx <3


End file.
